1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser systems and, more particularly, to electronic controllers for controlling and monitoring operations of a tunable laser, such as an external cavity diode laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tunable external cavity diode lasers (ECDLs) are widely used in lightwave test-and-measurement equipment and are becoming recognized as essential components for the rapidly expanding fields of wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical voice and data communications. The many applications within these fields represent many different sets of performance specifications. However, the following requirements are typical: small size of the optomechanical assembly and control system; servo control of the wavelength; and controllable frequency modulation (FM) at audio rates (e.g., 100 Hz to 30 kHz) in order to broaden the linewidth.
To achieve desired control over the operation of external cavity diode lasers, electronic controllers are typically provided that implement various functionality. This functionality may include a current source for providing current to the laser, locked wavelength tuning functionality, a modulation source, and various other functionality to precisely control and monitor operation of the tunable laser. It is typically desirable that the electronic controller allow for versatile control of the tunable laser with reasonable efficiency and a relatively small form factor. It is also typically desirable that electrical noise within the system and its impact upon various measurement functions be minimized.
A laser control system for monitoring and controlling various functions of a laser assembly is provided. In one embodiment, the laser assembly comprises a tunable external cavity laser. The laser controller may include a wavelength tuning circuit for adjusting and locking the wavelength of the external cavity. The tuning circuit may include a modulation signal generator for providing a modulation signal to a selected transmission element that causes a corresponding modulation of the optical path of the laser external cavity. Wavelength locking may be achieved by monitoring transmission characteristics that vary due to the slight modulation of the optical path. Such transmission characteristics may be monitored, for example, by detecting variations in the voltage across a gain medium or variations in the intensity of light associated with the laser external cavity. The tuning circuit may include a signal processor such as a microprocessor that performs a Fourier Transform, such as a Fast Fourier Transform, upon data indicative of the transmission characteristics to thereby generate an error signal for adjusting the length of the optical path of the external cavity.
To perform various monitoring and control functions, the controller may include circuitry for monitoring various parameters associated with operation of the laser, such as temperature indicating signals and/or signals from light detectors such as photodiodes. The controller may additionally detect other parameters, such as a voltage across a gain medium. In one embodiment, the sensing of such parameters is performed synchronously with the generation of various control signals for controlling operation of the external cavity laser. The control signals may include signals for adjusting the external cavity pathlength and for generating a modulation signal. The control signals may be in the form of pulse-width modulated signals, which may be generated by a programmable logic device. In one embodiment, temperature-dependent resistive elements such as thermistors may be used to provide signals indicative of the temperature of various components of the laser assembly. A switching circuit may be employed to couple a selected temperature-dependent resistive element to a common measurement path for detecting a temperature associated with the selected temperature-dependent resistive element. In yet a further embodiment, a control circuit for generating a modulating output signal may include a transformer including a primary coil coupled to an amplifier circuit in a push-pull configuration. A laser current source may be provided that includes a control circuit for controlling a level of current supplied to a laser device through a drive transistor, and a common gate or common base configured transistor coupled between the control circuit and a control terminal of the drive transistor. The laser controller may include a network interface to allow remote control of the laser.